Christmas Morning
by Imagination Is A Gift
Summary: Basically just Kennett smut, to be honest. Kol and Bonnie wake up early on Christmas Morning and decide to have a little fun before the day begins.


**Hey! Quick note: This is my first time writing smut. I pretty much just wrote it because I wanted to see if it was my thing, which I have decided it is not. I thought about putting smut into another fanfic I'm writing so I made this to test the waters. Turns out, I'm not really a fan. Anyway, thought I would publish it. Please review, some constructive critism would always help. It's a skill I would like to improve, so tell me what you think. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning**

"Morning, sunshine," said a very British accent from behind her. Bonnie turned away from her mirror to face Kol and smile. It was just past 8am and the household wasn't awake yet, but Bonnie had just finished dressing for the day.

"Morning," she replied. She turned back away from him but felt his arms slip around her in less than a second. His head was on her shoulder and she felt his lips brush over her neck.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

It was their first Christmas as a couple and Bonnie was going to enjoy it. Almost everyone in Mystic Falls hated her for falling for the Original brother. She had hated how much she loved the look on Elena's face when she told her. Damon had just cracked jokes, Stefan had been supportive. Caroline and Matt couldn't say anything since they were also in relationships with the Mikaelsons. But Jeremy had been heartbroken, which Bonnie had hated the sight of.

She had once hated Kol, oh so much. He had tried to kill her before, and she had tried to kill him. But they had formed an alliance which grew into something more. And nobody would make her feel bad about the sometimes happy, occasionally kinky, but overall healthy relationship that she and Kol had chosen for themselves.

"You've been a very naughty girl this year," Kol told her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She held his arms over her waist. "Do you remember what naughty girls get?"

"What?" she mused, hoping he would say something along the lines of a spanking.

The Mikaelson family had come together for Christmas, staying in Klaus and Caroline's house. Finn had bought Sage, Elijah had bought a reluctant Katherine, Rebekah had bought Matt. Bonnie had come by Kol's side. Now, on Christmas day, too early for presents of Christmas dinner, Kol and Bonnie were the first ones awake, in the guest bedroom of Klaus and Caroline's house.

"They get Kol in their stockings," he answered, lifting his head a little to bite her earlobe.

"Loving the word play," she answered, turning around to face him properly, leaning her elbows on his shoulders. "But I'm wearing jeans."

"Much to my dislike," he answered, shrugging. "I can easily change that."

She rolled her eyes. Kol's flirting was the last thing about him that she fell in love with. First it was the sensitive side that he had only shown her twice. Then it was his respect for her, her kind, the fact that he didn't make fun of witched like everyone else did. Then it was the fact that he was secretly a romantic. Every aspect of him followed, until finally, it was his sass. She had hated it at first, his arrogance, his flirting. But it started to grow on her until she was falling in love with that as well.

"Since I have no stocking for Santa to put Kol in," she said, "he's going to find some other way to punish me..."

Kol leaned down to kiss her before pulling away. "My siblings are just in the other room..." he said, sighing, looking slightly guilty towards the door.

Bonnie scrunched up her eyebrows. "Since when has that bothered any of you?" she asked. "Elijah and Katherine kept us up half the night last night and that was before Klaus and Caroline started competing with them! Not to mention the fact that I can't open a broom closet any more without finding Finn on his knees with Sage's leg over his shoulder."

"Good persuasion tactic," Kol said, sarcastically. "I mean, I love it when you talk about my siblings to me. Massive turn on. Go on, talk about my baby sister. Go on!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's our turn."

Kol paused before lifting her up by her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He sat her on top of her dresser and their lips crashed together, their arms slinking back around each other. The first touch was like lightning, shooting through her and zapping her every nerve. She felt butterflies come to life in her stomach and her brain starting spinning round and around in excitement.

Kol nibbled at her bottom lip and Bonnie sucked at his top one. They separated for s second so Bonnie could lift Kol's t-shirt above his head, dishevelling his hair just a little as she threw it across the room. She pulled him back to kiss her but her hands went straight to his hard abs, roaming over his hard stomach and admiring every inch.

Her head moved down to kiss his shoulder, biting a little flesh as she felt him push her jacket off. His hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt and she was about to pull away to lift it over her head when she heard a rip. "You're paying for that," she murmured as Kol took the ruined rags of her shirt and throwing them over his shoulder. He didn't refuse.

He reached one hand behind her back and expertly flicked open her bra, tossing it over her shoulder and bending his head down. He cups one breast in his left hand, kneading and squeezing, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. His mouth finds her other nipple, flicking it with her tongue and massaging her breasts until she moaned a little.

While Kol works, she kicks off her shoes and begins trying to pulls down his pyjama trousers with her feet, being only mildly successful. She saw Kol kick off his own shoes and he breaks away to pull his own trousers off. Bonnie decided that raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens and tight black boxer briefs on muscular men were among her favourite things.

Before she could comment on it, she was being picked up again and was laid down on the bed. Kol reached down to her jeans and prepared to rip them off. "Don't you dare," she growled. "I like these ones." Kol rolled his eyes and resorted to pulling them off the old fashioned way, which was, in the case of skinny jeans, a lot of tugging and swearing.

Next he pulls off her panties, leaving her completely naked before him. He starts at the bottom of her left leg, beginning to kiss his way up. Bonnie already felt a strong heat near her core and she was already beginning to get wet, so she didn't particularly need Kol's teasing.

"Can you hurry up please?" she moaned. "Ow!" she exclaimed a second later when Kol bit her leg, not enough to draw blood of course, but enough to annoy her. The sensation ran up her legs, adding the the heat near her core.

She hooks her toes into his boxers and begins to tug them down, seeing the large bulge of his stretching them. He helps her get them off as he continues working his way up, not breaking concentration for even a second. He reached her inner thigh as was a centimetre away from where she needed him to be before he leant back down and started on her other leg.

"If you're lost, do ask for directions," she said. "Stop teasing me before I kill you."

"Stop nagging me before I stop," he replied, biting her again. Causing her to squeal but only get wetter. "See, this is why Santa hates you."

He finally made his way to her clit and started lapping away like a man dying from thirst. Well it took him ages to get going, but once he started there was no stopping him. She moaned and grasped at the sheets as Kol started flicking her clit with his tongue and her core was burning in pleasure. Her hands ran through his hair, holding his head where it was, needing him to stay where he was.

Her eyes were closed, her hands digging into her pillows and all she felt was Kol's tongue on her clit, swirling around and making her sigh – his favourite sound. She looked down at Kol, wondering if he was looking up at her or at her clit or somewhere else. His own eyes were closed but they flicked open when hers did and they met for a second before Kol winked at her, his mouth lost in her folds. It was the same wink she fell in love with and the same wink that pushed her over the edge.

She always forgot how good it was until it happened again. She came and Kol licked up every last drop of her juices. His finger rubbed at her clit, starting the build up for her second one before the first one even finished. He moved his way up her body, beginning to lick and nibble and kiss again until he was sucking the side of her neck, leaving a mark which she, surprisingly, loved.

She reached down his body to gently stroke his member, slowly wrapping her hand around the large, hard length. She moved her hand up and down and he didn't seem to even notice, apart from the growl building up in his chest. They continued to masturbate each other for a minute or two before Bonnie placed him as her entrance.

He slipped inside her and gave her a second to adjust to his length. There has been a brief doubt – their first time – that he would fit. But they managed. He pulled back, almost all the way out before thrusting in to her again. And again, and again.

He kept rubbing at her clit until he worked up a rhythm, and her nails raked across his chest and shoulder, trying to find a part of him to hold onto until her fingers settled in his hair, pulling and tugging on little strands.

Her core was burning in pleasure, begging Kol to go harder, faster. But he built up the sensation so perfectly.

They reached their peak together, Kol's forehead leaning down to rest on hers as they came around each other, letting their moans and groans escape.

When they finished, Kol fell off her and lay down next to her. They both panted heavily and Bonnie wondered why Kol was out of breath – he was dead. They heard the other couple in the house banging the walls and complaining about the noise this early in the morning, but neither Kol or Bonnie cared. "I should be a naughty girl more often."

* * *

 **Reviews mean so much! -Izzy**


End file.
